


Ein Ruck

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hat es nicht leicht mit Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Ruck

„Nicht langsam, sondern mit einem Ruck.“

„ _Ehrlich_ , Sherlock?“  
John sah seinen Mitbewohner an,   
als wäre dieser nicht ganz bei Trost.  
Wollte Holmes ihm wirklich erklären, was _er_ ,   
der Arzt in diesem Haushalt, zu tun hatte?

„Wenn Sie es nicht schnell tun, dann wird es nur schlimmer.“  
„Ich weiß das, keine Sorge. Vertrauen Sie mir…..“

Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa,   
die Augen mit dem rechten Unterarm bedeckt.  
Der andere lag auf Johns Oberschenkel.

„Nun machen Sie schon, John.“  
„Sherlock….“

Johns Stimme wurde drohend.

„Es ist nur ein Pflaster, dass ich Ihnen entfernen soll.“  
„Aber eines, das sehr fest sitzt.“

John seufzte.


End file.
